This invention is concerned with an apparatus and method for detecting and locating hidden objects, such as underground cables, pipes, etc., including objects made of plastic, metal, or concrete, for example. Prior apparatus and methods for detecting and locating hidden objects have various disadvantages, including complexity, high cost, inadequate resolution, and difficulty or inability to detect non-metal objects.